The Animal (Re-written version)
by AngelxCloud
Summary: REWRITEN VERSION - this is a story that i've written previously, one of the first stories i've written. I'm re-writing this for at least two reasons. One, i want to see the difference between this version and the last one (im not deleting it) and two, the song i used for it is one of my challenge songs


Song: Animal by Disturbed

Summary; REWRITEN VERSION - this is a story that i've written previously, one of the first stories i've written. I'm re-writing this for at least two reasons. One, i want to see the difference between this version and the last one (im not deleting it) and two, the song i used for it is one of my challenge songs ^.^

Rating; M (first one in my song-challenge)

Disclaimer; I don't own the song OR Eyeless Jack and Ben Drowned.

PS; This is a late Valentine's Day gift so enjoy ~

* * *

I woke up, at first not understanding what woke me up. Then I realized that it was the screaming. Jeff and Liu were arguing again. I sighed, sitting up and quickly getting dressed to head down stairs for breakfast. I hurried down the steps, using my short height to my advantage to just go.

Only when I no longer heard them did I slow, pushing open the dining room door. Everyone else were already there and eating. I quietly took my place next to EJ.

"EJ" My mind whispered. He didn't eat with us, he just came so he didn't feel left out. He ate while he went out to kill. And my heart pounded to be so close to him. Some may call it a crush, but I stopped calling it that last year. I loved him, but, as I hate to admit, I was too scared to tell him. To him, I was probably just his best friend.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Slenderman asked me, "Where's Jeffery?"

I sighed. "Fighting with Liu."

Several others echoed my sigh, others shaking their heads, while Masky let his head drop to the table as LJ muttered, "Again?"

I was the only one who slept in the same wing as the brothers, for I was the only one who could ignore their constant bickering.

We finished breakfast, and everyone dispersed, some going out to kill, while others went into the living room.

I went to EJ. "Do you wanna play video games?" I asked, looking up at him.

I heard the smile in his voice. "Sure, but, I'm going out to eat. So I'll come up afterwards." I nodded as he left the mansion.

As I went back up to my room, I remembered the arguing brothers, and how long EJ usually takes for his meals and figured I had a while. But what will I do? I wanted to play with EJ, so that was out of the question, and the arguing was getting annoying. My gaze fell on my stereo, the little thing was powerful enough to drown anything out. I bit my lip as I thought about turning it on. Sighing I gave up and stood, walking over to it. I flipped it on without touching it, the sound blasting through the voices from across the hall. I flipped through the songs until I found one I wanted to listen to. Nobody was gonna come in, thanks to the brothers, and EJ was gone for a while, and usually knocks before coming in.

So, just to pass time, I started dancing, admittedly, like an idiot around the room. Several songs passed. In the back of my mind, I've realized that some time has passed, but I ignored it, as I continued to rock my hips to Cannibal by Kesha.

As the song ended, however, I felt hands on my hips, stopping me from moving, pulling me against a chest. I gasped as I felt teeth against my neck, just scraping gently enough to send shivers down my spine. I was suddenly spun around, lips pressing harshly against mine.

 **Now!**

My eyes widened further as I realized that it was EJ who was kissing me. His mask was ajar on his face, just moved enough to have his lips against mine.

He broke suddenly as I was thrown to the bed in a swift movement, him landing on me a second later, grinding his hips to mine, making me moan.

 **I can feel the animal inside**

 **My resolve is weakening**

 **Pounding at the doors of my mind**

 **It's nearly overpowering**

 **I cannot begin to describe**

 **The hunger that I feel again**

 **Run if you intend to survive**

 **For the beast is coming to life**

 **Taking form in the glimmer in this tainted moonlight**

 **Death approaches on this night**

When EJ kissed me again, I kissed back, my mind going blank in pleasure. So I don't exactly know when EJ removed our clothes and was suddenly inside me, pausing as I gasped out in pain and my eyes screwing shut.

 **For the animal's soul is mine**

 **We will be completed right before your eyes**

 **I have no control this time**

 **And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

I moaned as he moved. His rhythm was fast and relentless, his breathing labored. I managed to be able to buck my hips in time with his, meeting his thrusts.

 **I can hear it calling again**

 **The primal need is filling me**

 **Changes are about to begin**

 **And now my blood is boiling**

 **I can see the fear in your eyes**

 **But you can't bring yourself to scream**

 **Time to shed the mortal disguise**

 **For the beast is coming to life**

 **Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight**

 **Death approaches on this night**

He bent down, giving a sloppy kiss. I moaned in to his mouth as he found my prostate.

 **For the animal's soul is mine**

 **We will be completed right before your eyes**

 **I have no control this time**

 **And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

I looked up, realizing that, for once, he didn't have his mask on, and my heart sped up faster, if possible.

 **We begin the hunt and I**

 **Feel the power course, as the creatures take flight**

 **For the kill is close and I will be satisfied**

 **For the smell of fear tonight**

 **Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied**

 **You're mine!**

"You're MINE!" He snarled with the song, his voice sounding deep and demonic, as he bit down, breaking skin.

 **For the animal's soul is mine**

 **We will be completed right before your eyes**

 **I have no control this time**

 **And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

 **For the animal's soul is mine**

 **And the world around will never hear your cries**

 **An unholy crime**

 **And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

He hit that spot inside me one last time before I came, pilling my seed allover my chest along with his. After a few more thrusts, he came after me, collapsing on top of me. I panted under him, groaning slightly as he pulled out. My eyes drooped and my brain slowed. I curled to EJ's chest and fell asleep.

DIFFERENT P.O.V.

"No, no, NO!" I raged, but no one heard me, except Claw. I had a split-personality disorder, and Claw was my other part, basically. He was the reason I became a cannibal. He was more animalistic than anyone in this mansion. Well, maybe beside's the rake.

I had been crushing on Ben, and Claw knew it. He said "it was about time you saw it" and was constantly trying to get me to ask him out. I constantly denied, and tried to ignore him for the most part.

But in my shock of finding Ben dancing, Claw had taken control. I had desperately fought to regain control, but he didn't let go until he was done. Worse thing is, he mated with him, and there was no way to get rid of that mark. Ben will always be mine now, not allowed to even touch anyone else.

I sighed, burying my face in my face, my mask was in the bed next to me. I fled once I regained control. I was back in my room, the light was off, and I was gently rocking on my bed.

Damn it. There was a longing, to go back to my mate. That was going to get annoying.

"What do you mean, going? What are you going to do?! You can't leave! You'll tear yourself apart trying to keep away." Claw spoke softly in my head.

"It's your fault that I'm leaving." I growled back, wiping the black goo off my cheeks.

"Why?"

"You forced yourself on him." I snapped. "If I had any chance to get with him, you just ruined it."

"Really, he didn't fight it, I do believe that he enjoyed it." I ignored him as I placed my mask on, fitting it snugly against my face.

As the tear-like drops started to fall down my cheeks, I was at Slender's office. I pushed open the door.

"What, child?" Slender's deep voice boomed in the room.

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."

"What do you mean by leaving?"

"I'm not coming back."

"What about Ben?" He asked.

"What about him?" Panic fluttered in my heart for a moment.

"Surely you've noticed the way he looks at you. I usually don't get involved in these things, but you'll break his heart if you leave." When I didn't look at him he sighed. "Fine. Just wait for a least for a few days. You're always welcome here, Jack. Remember that."

I nodded and left the office, hurrying to my room.

"Oh calm down, he's not gonna be up and around for a while." Claw boasted.

THREE DAYS LATER

I hurried down the pathway, my bag over my shoulder. I fought the pain of the fact I was my new mate. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest.

I didn't hear the footsteps pounding on the porch, coming after me. Then there was the blond, blocking my way into the forest.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Ben demanded, sounding pissed, of course.

"Um…" I tried to speak, but every part of my body was humming with the fact that he was near, staring at me with those bloody eyes.

He sighed and came forward, lifting his hand. I winced back, expecting pain, but instead was met with the cool air on my now exposed face. I froze as he stood up on his tip-toes, pulling me down and pressed his lips to mine gently. I couldn't control my self as I stepped forward, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and kissing him more forcefully.

I pulled him closer, my lips devouring his, my tongue sliding against his bottom lip before just sliding in. He opened a moment before I forced, meeting my tongue with his own. He broke, gasping slightly as he looked up at me. That look made me realize that Claw was right.

* * *

Okay, was this better than the first one? tell me plz!


End file.
